The principal objectives of the Biomedical Sciences Research Support Program proposed by the faculty of the Division of Natural and Applied Sciences, Selma University are to facilitate and increase the faculty productivity in research in biomedical sciences and, to improve the facilities of the science division in Selma University to offer an effective, purposeful, professionally motivating and available research training to students in various area of biomedical sciences. To accomplish these objectives, this program is proposed to provide research and training facilities such as research equipment, renovation of laboratory, faculty release time consultants, library resources and salaries for student participants. All these would enable the science faculty to develop their research potential. This will also motivate participating students to seriously consider and pursue higher studies leading to m.S., Ph.D., in Bio-Medical Sciences. The support will help in initiating individual and multi-discipline oriented research projects. Financial support is requested for five individual elements covering broad categories of: high blood Press@re, Fast Neutron Radiotherapy for Cancer. Methods in Bio-Science Research, Biochemical Assessment of Heavy-metal toxicity in animals and the Biochemical mechanism of Aging. In addition to research training, all these projects exposes students to more vital areas of biomedical research. Exposing and training capable students in their formative stages of college education (Junior college) will greatly motivate them to continue their studies for a Ph.D., in biomedical science. The proposed research course, "Methods in Bio-science Research" when implemented as a regular course will greatly augment the effectiveness of science curriculum.